


Disciplinary Action

by Apuzzlingprince



Series: IT Fanfics [12]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Infidelity, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apuzzlingprince/pseuds/Apuzzlingprince
Summary: He simply sat down on the end of Bill’s bed and patted a knee. Bill stared at him, uncomprehending.“Bill,” said Richie, gesturing for him to come closer. “Pants down, over my knees.”Bill balked. “Wait, s-seriously?”Bill does something stupid and reaps the reward.





	Disciplinary Action

**Author's Note:**

> First of several Bichie fics I'm going to be posting! Enjoy!

“You’re an idiot, Denbrough,” said Richie.

Bill frowned at him. While this remark wasn’t entirely unreasonable, given what he had just tried to do, Richie said it with such sincerity that it hurt.

“I know it w-wasn’t the smartest course of ah-a-action-“ Bill began. Richie cut off his attempt at a defence with a guffaw.

“No shit,” said Richie. “I’m sure there’s something dumber you could have done than try to run into the sewer on your own, but I can’t think of it right now.”

“Well, you s-stopped me, so…” Bill shrugged. “I was just angry, o-okay? It hurt Eddie. I got pissed.” And when Bill Denbrough was pissed, he wasn’t the most rational of people. Particularly when the well-being of his friends was involved.

“I don’t give a shit why you ran in there, Bill,” said Richie as he stepped closer, wagging a finger at Bill like a disapproving parent. “You’re not thirteen anymore. You can’t just- there’s no excuse for you to- you-" He threw up his hands, letting out a growl of frustration. "You could have been _killed_ , Bill!” His voice cracked, and Bill’s hurt was smothered by a great heaping of guilt. “I-if I hadn’t been here to pull you back, It could have… fuck, Bill. Do you know how many things ran through my mind when Eddie told me what you did?”

Bill swallowed, dropping his gaze to his mud-splattered shoes. Standing before a pipe opening as they were, the leather of them was only getting muddier. “I’m sorry,” he said, his voice dreadfully quiet.

Richie said nothing for a long time. His eyes were glassy.

Bill recognised that look. He’d seen it on him when It had caught Bill and slid its hand to Bill’s neck, curling its long, gloved fingers around his throat – a look that screamed _no, no, please not him, please_ -

The guilt Bill had been experiencing dug itself even deeper, dragging itself through his veins and capillaries and sending his blood racing and his face red. With how emotionally vulnerable a person Bill was, guilting him wasn’t exactly hard to do, but Richie had a way of doing it that made him feel like someone had carved out all his internal organs and replaced them with pure, concentrated shame. Perhaps it was because of how aloof Richie often was. He wasn’t like Bill, who cried with embarrassing regularity. He could be calm and witty even through the most distressing of situations.

“I’m sorry,” he said again, closing what little space was between them to drop his forehead to Richie’s chest. The moment Bill was in Richie’s reach, Richie’s hands rose to his shoulders and drew him closer, his fingers tangling into the messy auburn curls at the back of Bill’s head.

Warmth radiated through Richie’s shirt. He’d always been so warm no matter what kind of weather they were having. Bill remembered that from their childhood. He remembered how often he’d taken advantage by tucking himself under Richie’s chin or sliding his chilled fingers beneath Richie’s shirt. He could have just leaned against Richie, like everyone else did (usually so they wouldn’t be mistaken for ‘fagolas’), but Bill had favoured the sort of intimacy couples did. He hadn’t had a thorough enough understanding of sexuality or romance at that age to realise the source of this preference, and unfortunately It had deprived him of the memories of their intimacy before he could reach the appropriate conclusion.

But they were adults now, and Bill understood. He knew Richie did too. It was clear in the way Richie’s fingers worked through his hair, smoothing it down over his scalp and touching him with such care, with such gentleness that Bill might as well have been porcelain. His touch communicated love better than any words ever could have.

“It’s okay, Bill,” said Richie. The tension had left his body. He was warm and pliable against Bill, his mouth brushing the crown of Bill’s head as he slumped.

“It’s not,” said Bill quietly. He coiled his arms around Richie’s torso and made himself comfortable. The other Losers were waiting for them, but they could spare a moment for cuddling. “But I’ll m-make it uh-u-up to you. I promise.”

“You don’t have to,” murmured Richie. “I’m not mad. I was just scared.”

“I do have to,” Bill insisted. “I _want_ to.”

Richie seemed to hesitate. “You _want_ to?”

“Yeah,” Bill confirmed.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Richie gently parted their bodies, his hands rising to cup either side of Bill’s face. His thumbs stroked along the swell of Bill’s cheekbones. “Then I have a few ideas.”

Bill arched an eyebrow. “Weren’t you j-just telling me I didn’t nu-need to?”

“Doesn’t mean a few ideas didn’t come to mind,” said Richie, grinning sheepishly. “I mean, you offered yourself on a silver platter. How can a man resist?”

“Guessing t-these aren’t the kind of ideas th-that involve mo-m-monetary compensation.”

“Ding! Ding! Ding! Ten points to Bill Denbrough!” Richie laughed, blinking away the glassiness in his eyes and burying his face into Bill’s hair, breathing in deep. “Not even close to monetary compensation. I have enough money to last me a few lifetimes.” A pause, and then he asked rather tentatively, “I mean, I won’t do anything you don’t want, of course…”

Bill cast him a lopsided smile. “I trust you n-not to do anything t-too unpleasant.”

“Trust me, Billy? You really shouldn’t.” Richie smiled. “But thank you. It just warms the heart to know how much you love me.”

“Who said ah-a-anything about love?”

“Don’t try to lie. Everyone loves me.” Richie slid his hands from Bill’s face to curl an arm over his shoulders, guiding him away from the mouth of the pipe, which was becoming increasingly filthy. Gray water had soaked into both their pant legs. They were going to need to change when they arrived back at the hotel. “Especially you,” Richie finished, giving Bill a chaste kiss to the temple.

“Seems more like y-you’re the one smitten," said Bill, grinning.

“Maybe so,” Richie conceded. “But you make it hard not to be smitten when you’re so damn handsome.”

* * *

In their youth, Richie had always been forthcoming about the kind of porn he liked. He'd had a stash of porn mags in his bedroom, tucked deep under the bed where his parents wouldn’t find them. Bill had never dared look at them himself, easily flustered as he was, but Richie had been vocal enough about their contents that he hadn't really needed to. He had gathered over the years that Richie’s favourite images and stories featured lingerie, penetration with large objects, and the sort of pleasure that left a woman mindless and moaning. To Bill's great surprise, none of these things were what Richie approached him with.

He simply sat down on the end of Bill’s bed and patted a knee. Bill stared at him, uncomprehending.

“Bill,” said Richie, gesturing for him to come closer. “Pants down, over my knees.”

Bill balked. “Wait, s-seriously?”

“Seriously,” said Richie, his gaze unwavering. “I’ll count to ten, then I’m coming over there to get you.”

“Richie,” said Bill, spluttering. “I’m an a-a-adult, I’m not g-going to let you p-punish me like a little kid.”

“One.”

“I thought were were go-g-going to have-“

“Two.”

“Damn it, Richie.” Bill threw up his hands in surrender, fumbling with his belt buckle as he crossed the room. They hadn’t even started yet and already Bill was beginning to blush, his ears turning a vivid red. He brushed a palm over his warming cheeks. In a minute, they wouldn’t be the only cheeks that were warm.

Richie smiled at him, so wide that Bill could see a slither of teeth. “Hey, you were the one that said you were going to make it up to me.” Once Bill was close enough, he reached over to help Bill get his jeans bunched up around his thighs. “This is making it up to me.”

Bill rolled his eyes as he pushed his underwear out of the way. “Luh-l-leave it up to you to c-come up with the least sexy ah-a-activity possible.”

“You won’t be thinking that in a minute.”

Once Bill was bare, Richie guided him into lying over his knees and cupped one strong hand over the rise of Bill’s buttocks, squeezing and kneading the ample flesh there. Bill’s cheeks turned an even more furious red and he buried his face into his forearms, waiting impatiently for Richie to proceed with the… the spanking (god, that was a weird word to say, even if just in his mind; he hadn’t been spanked since the age of twelve). He couldn’t stop himself from squirming in Richie’s lap. Embarrassment compelled him to move.

“It’s like a peach,” Richie murmured, his thumb brushing between Bill’s cheeks, over his entrance. Bill swallowed. “A pert little peach.”

“I can’t t-tell if that’s a c-compliment or not,” mumbled Bill.

“It’s a complement.” Richie’s hand explored the further reaches of his lower body, sliding past the crease of his legs to delve into the warm inside of a thigh. He heard Richie lick his lips, and it was a sound that made his cock swell.

“You just gonna t-touch me all evening?” Bill asked. Not a complaint, but if Richie was going to spank him, he’d prefer to get it over with so they could proceed onto doing something more enjoyable.

Richie gave the inside of Bill’s thighs a gentle slap, eliciting a yelp. “Don’t be so impatient, Denbrough. I’m getting to it.” His hand returned to the slope of Bill’s ass, flattening over the seat.

He had big hands. Bill hadn't noticed before, but his hands were large and strong, the hands of a proper man. Not that Bill didn’t consider himself a proper man, but his own hands were smaller, thinner, and fairly smooth; the sort of hands one would expect to belong to a writer.

“I’m going to give you twenty,” said Richie, his voice low, almost a growl. Bill found himself squirming in Richie’s lap again, his stiffening cock brushing Richie’s thighs. “Count each one, and then you will say ‘I will not go running into sewers without my boyfriend’.”

Bill’s surprised momentarily startled him out of his arousal. He glanced over his shoulder at Richie. “Boyfriend?”

“Do you have any complaints about that?” asked Richie. His hand moved in small circles over Bill’s skin.

“No,” said Bill, without even thinking. He didn’t _need_ to think. He knew what he wanted, and _Richie_ knew what he wanted, and no one – not even Audra – could make him deny himself that. The person he loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with was right here with him, facing the danger of IT at his side.

Richie’s expression warmed. “Then let’s start.”

Bill involuntarily held his breath as Richie’s hand cut through the air. He braced, his muscles tensing, and rocked forward as Richie’s hand came down hard over his ass. His breath barrelled out of him in a yelp. The slap seemed to reverberate through his skull.

“One,” he said with difficulty. The sting Richie had brought to his skin was hot and demanding, leaving him disorientated. “And I will not go ruh-r-running into s-sewers without my boyfriend.”

Another slap, followed by another yelp. Bill curled his fingers around fistfuls of the bed duvet. “T-two,” he forced out. “And I will n-not go running into s-sewers without my boyfriend.”

Richie dropped his hand directly over the seat of Bill’s ass and Bill went rocking forward again, his arousal dragging over Richie’s course trousers. It should have been an unpleasant kind of friction, but it took incredible self-control not to start rubbing himself into Richie’s legs. Richie had been right – this was strangely pleasant. The vulnerability of it all and stinging warmth blooming on his ass left him horrendously aroused.

“Three, I will n-not go running in sewers wh-w-without my boyfriend.”

He heard the next strike before he felt it, the sharp sound of skin on skin echoing in his ears. The heat that followed seemed to make a rapid descent into his groin. He bit down on his bottom lip to stifle a whimper, forcing himself to remain in place, to not lean up into Richie’s next hit. This was humiliating enough without unveiling just how much he was enjoying it. Though he suspected that his rapidly hardening cock would soon do that for him, anyway.

“F-four, I will n-not go running into sewers without my boyfriend.”

“How about we speed things up a little, hm?” Richie briefly kneaded his warm flesh. “Count each number, but you only need to say the phrase I gave you once.”

The next four slaps came hard and fast, peppered over his ass and thighs, driving the breath out of him. His hands shook around their fistful of duvet. Tears sprung to his eyes – but the good kind, the kind that accompanied a potent mix of pain and pleasure. Bill was no masochist, but he couldn’t deny that those two sensations mingled well. Especially now, while he was draped over Richie’s lap and being spanked like a disobedient child.

“Five,” he said breathlessly. “S-six, s-seven, eight. I will not g-go running into sewers wh-w-without my boyfriend.”

“You’re doing so well,” Richie murmured approvingly, grinding the heel of his hand down on Bill’s smarting backside, driving away the heat that had gathered there. Bill groaned at the relief, fighting down the urge to wiggle his ass into Richie’s palm. Richie’s skin was hot, as it always was, but not nearly to the same degree as Bill’s thoroughly tanned behind.

The next strike sent Bill rocking again, and there was no hiding his arousal now. The head of his cock bumped Richie’s thigh and he choked out a wanton sound that seemed foreign to his ears, a sound he’d never before squeezed from his throat. Jumping shivers wracked his body. Richie paused, his hand hovering in the air.

Bill struggled to find his voice. “Nuh…n…nine… I will n-not go… running into sewers.” He swallowed thickly. “Wh-without my b…boyfriend.”

“It feels good, hm?” Richie shifted. Bill became aware that he wasn’t the only one that was aroused when something hard and hot brushed his hip.

Being made aware of Richie’s arousal sent a multitude of filthy thoughts to the forefront of Bill’s mind. He wanted that cock in his mouth. He wanted it in his ass. He just wanted it, full stop, and it was taking everything he had not to rise and push Richie down onto the bed so he could seat himself on that nice, thick, veiny cock he could feel through the denim.  

“Richie,” he breathed. “I n-need…”

“You’ve still got eleven left.” Richie brought his hand down, the force of the strike jolting up Bill’s spine. He arched in Richie’s lap, his toes curling and his fingers tearing deeper into the duvet. “Well, ten,” Richie amended, but Bill was only vaguely aware of his voice.

His blood was pounding through his skull, hindering his ability to hear. He whined and dropped his face to the duvet, grinding himself against Richie’s thigh, shameless in his desperation. He hadn’t been this turned on in – god, since he was a teenager, probably. Being a writer, he rarely had time to indulge in sex. Most of his waking hours were dedicated to signings, interviews, reading, writing, and movie projects. His schedule was always full and he didn’t much feel like sex, nor touching himself after a busy day.

“Bill,” said Richie. “Number and phrase.” He spoke with such authority that Bill could not help but listen.

He forced himself to calm down. Just ten more. Ten more, and then Richie would give him what he wanted.

“T-ten,” he pushed out of a tight throat. “I will n-not go running into s-s-sewers without my buh-b-b-boyfriend.”

“Damn right, you won’t.” Richie struck his left thigh this time, drawing forth a yelp. Bill could only imagine how red he was down there.

“E-eleven. I will not go ru-r-running into sewers without my boyfriend.”

Richie’s hand came down over his opposite thigh. Bill didn’t make any sound at all this time, his mouth opening and closing uselessly, producing only stuttering breaths. He didn’t manage to utter the phrase nor number, but Richie continued regardless, apparently having lost his patience

He struck rhythmically, going from cheek to thigh and then moving to Bill’s opposite side. It took everything Bill had to remain in place as Richie delivered the final strikes, his shoulders quaking and his breaths coming in hard pants. Sweat beaded at the nape of his neck. He felt it gathering between his shoulder blades and soaking steadily into his plaid shirt. His ass was so hot now that he knew he was going to struggle to sit straight for the next few days and he didn’t care at all. It felt so good that tears were in his eyes, blurring his vision, slipping messily down his cheeks to drip onto his hands.

The moment Richie was done, he found himself being pulled upright and situated firmly in Richie’s lap. Richie wound his arms around his quaking form and began to rub soothing circles into Bill’s buttocks, periodically kneading the heated flesh. Bill whimpered against Richie’s shoulder, folding his arms over Richie’s back, loosely grabbing handfuls of his shirt. He smelt of a spicy aftershave. Something expensive, no doubt. His stubble brought an itch to Bill’s collarbone.

“Sorry,” he murmured. “But God, the sounds you were making. I just…” One of Richie’s fingers slipped between his ass cheeks, reaching for his entrance. “I’ve – I’ve got some coconut oil in the bedside table, if you wanna go. Usually just use it for my hands, but fuck if I’m gonna go out and buy some lube with a raging boner.”

Bill provided his answer by dropping further into Richie’s lap, rolling his ass into the bulge there. Richie gave a sharp inhale. The ability to talk seemed to abandon him for all of a moment, and then he let out one long, guttural moan and rocked up, rubbing his tended crotch against Bill’s ass. It seemed to take a great deal of self-control for Richie to dislodge himself instead of taking Bill dry.

Richie’s scramble for the bedside table was the least erotic thing Bill had ever witnessed, but Richie made up for that by dropping his trousers a moment later, unveiling a cock that was just as thick and long as Bill had hoped. Richie poured a dollop of oil onto the head and stroked it in with a hand, biting his lips as he did so. The sight had Bill forgetting the brief stumble he’d made altogether.

Richie was upon him before Bill could figure out whether he wanted to suck Richie off or be fucked first. He pressed Bill down into the mattress and slotted himself between Bill’s legs, his cock dragging on Bill’s ass. His hands caught Bill under the knees, pushing them back as far as they could go, right to his shoulders. Bill hadn’t known himself to be so flexible. He watched Richie slather his hand in oil through his own legs, his eyes half-lidded and face flushed with anticipation.

“You ready, Bill?” Richie asked. Every word seemed an effort. His hands were shaking minutely, now dripping with lubrication.

The fact he didn’t go ploughing ahead surprised Bill. Bill hadn’t had many considerate partners over the years.

“Yeah,” he whispered, reaching down to grab Richie’s hand, drawing it to his entrance. He didn’t have Richie breach him yet. He wanted Richie to do that himself. “I- I want you so fucking much, Richie.”

Richie took an unsteady breath. He slowly, with almost excessive care, slid a finger into Bill. It found no resistance. It’d been a while since Bill had indulged in anal play, having been dating Audra for the past decade, but he was aroused enough and relaxed enough that he opened up to Richie easily.  

He wrapped his arms around his legs, keeping them firm against his chest while Richie worked his finger deeper, stroking against his warm inner walls with an expertise Bill hadn’t experienced before. He’d experimented plenty in high school and university, but never had his partners been quite this talented. It was his age, perhaps, that enabled Richie to be so damn _good_.

It didn’t take Richie long to find that pleasurable little spot inside Bill that made him shudder from head to toe. He gave it insistent little rubs and each one sent pleasure racing through Bill’s body to gather in his pelvis. It was a filling presence, as heavy and turbulent as a liquid, roiling somewhere deep under his skin. It turned his chest and neck and cheeks and ears a delightful pink. 

His head lulled back, a daze enveloping his overwrought mind. He hadn’t known anal stimulation could feel this _good_. He mindlessly pressed back against Richie’s finger, seeking harder stimulation and longer strokes. He barely even noticed Richie sink another finger into him, and then another, stretching him with each stroke to his prostate. He was on the precipice of climax. His cock jutted up in the air, hard and red and beading with pre-come, and he was so close, just a few more strokes away-

And then, much to his dismay, Richie withdrew his fingers. Trying to wrench himself out of his disorientation to respond to this withdrawal was rather like surfacing from a raging river. He had to fight every second of the way, clinging onto what little leverage was available to him. When he spoke, his own voice seemed to come from far away.

“R…Richie… please…”

Richie didn’t need any more encouragement than that. He pulled Bill closer by the hips, positioned the head of his cock, and sunk slowly into Bill, right down to the hilt. He fit so easily it was as though Bill had been made for his very cock. The feel of Richie's cock filling his ass, of it nudging his prostate, dragged a completely incomprehensible shout from Bill’s throat, followed by a series of soft, stuttering sounds that couldn’t seem to decide if they were moans of whimpers. He reflexively tightened around Richie, drawing him in, and that sent Richie shouting as well.

Richie didn’t thrust right away- he remained seated deep inside Bill, his hands white-knuckled on either side of Bill’s waist, his head bowed and hanging between his shoulders. He waited for several long, excruciating seconds, and only moved when Bill started groping at his shirt, trying to pull him into motion.

Richie’s first thrust tore another shout out of Bill’s throat, but Bill didn’t hear it, so overwhelmed as he was. He settled into a steady rhythm that had Bill writhing beneath him, his mouth hanging open and producing ah- ah- ah!’s that grew in volume with each practised stroke of his sweet spot. He moved Bill carefully as he thrust, testing different angels and different depths, until he found one that made Bill _scream_.

Within seconds of introducing this newfound pleasure, Bill’s nerves felt stretched and frayed, pulled beyond endurance by Richie’s expertise. He clawed at the bed sheets and twisted his legs around Richie’s waist, drawing him deeper, making each thrust that little bit harder. His hind brain had taken over and the only thing it concerned itself with was reaching satisfaction. It wasn’t going to take long. Richie’s fingers had brought him to the edge and already that same, roiling pleasure was gathering in his pelvis and racing up his cock. All it took was Richie reaching between his legs and grasping his arousal, his thumb brushing the head, teasing the slit, and Bill spilled into Richie’s hand more come than he had ever seen evacuate his body. It filled Richie’s palm in sticky strings that Richie promptly licked off his fingers, watching Bill through his lashes as he did so.

The clenching of his ass around Richie had Richie following shortly after, filling him with a warmth that was just as perfect as everything else. The moment Richie’s shuddering and groaning had subsided, he sunk to the mattress, his head landing on Bill’s shoulder. His forehead was sweaty and hair damp. He took panting breaths against the sharp edge of Bill’s collarbone. The sex had taken a lot out of both of them.

They lay quietly for a long while, basking in the afterglow of their romp. Neither of them wanted to move and nor did they make any attempt to. Richie remained sheathed inside of Bill, and Bill thought he wouldn’t have minded at all had they fallen asleep like this. It was a closeness he hadn’t felt in a long time, not even with Audra.  

When he had enough strength to do so, Bill raised a hand and dragged it sloppily through Richie’s wild curls. “Gotta say, Tozier,” he murmured. “Best sex I’ve ever had.”

Richie chuckled, raising his head to apply a sloppy kiss to the corner of Bill’s mouth. “Glad to hear you think so, since you’ll be experiencing a lot of it in the near future.”

* * *

The nap they were taking in Richie's room came to an abrupt end when Beverly knocked on Richie's door and informed them that everyone was gathering at the Chinese restaurant for dinner. They took a hasty shower to clean off all evidence of their activities, dressed (Bill had to borrow some of Richie's clothes), and headed downstairs. They were the last ones to arrive at the restaurant, and Bill squirmed in place once seated, shifting from one stinging ass cheek to the other as everyone examined their menus. It was a pleasant reminder of their earlier activities, but it did make it hard to remain still. His ass was going to smart for at least a few days.

“So,” said Eddie while the others were busy deciding their orders, leaning close to speak to Bill and Richie in an almost conspiratorial manner. “I just want to let you guys know, uh…” He hesitated a long moment, and Richie hurried him along by spinning a finger.

“Come on, spit it out,” said Richie. 

Eddie cleared his throat. “I’m getting there,” he said, nervously fiddling with his tie. He didn’t quite seem able to meet either of their eyes. “The thing is, the walls in the hotel are pretty thin, and, well… you’re _very_ loud, Bill.”

Bill and Richie’s faces turned an equally dark red, and they were both glad to have menus as they enabled them to hide their faces from view.

Beverly snickered, while Ben and Mike shook their heads in a playful demonstration of disapproval. 

"I hope you know," said Beverly. "If we survive this, we aren't going to let you live it down."

Bill and Richie groaned simultaneously.


End file.
